legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jazarolos (Tactics)
Jazarolos is a boss within the War on the Black Crag instance. He is a deadly, demonic foe who specializes in siege and poison warfare. Background 'Dungeon Guide' When it comes down to a combination of toxic and siege warfare, Jazarolos leads the pack in its strength and destruction. The vile siege bomber, known for his deathly concoctions and absolute disregard for worldkind put him at the top of those who represent righteousness. 'Encounter Design' Bombs. Bombs, bombing, traps, the whole nine yards. Jazarolos is all about movement and surprise attacks. He rains down bombs like thunder and is able to detonate areas of his platform when and how he would like to. We designed this fight around a dance in mind. 'Overview' All of Jazarolos' abilities activate on a timer, but with each time he uses an ability, he gains a stack of Explosive Fulfillment which in turn bolsters the strength of his abilities. On his own he is a strong melee fighter, but he is able to force opponents to retreat based off the abilities he can throw at you. Abilities Jazarolos has a timer for his abilities, such as every 15 seconds he will use a different one. In turn, on Master or above, he does this every 12 seconds, essentially having one more ability used a minute. *'Explosive Fulfillment': Increases physical damage dealt by 10% for each stack. Reduces the cooldown before next ability by 0.1 second for each stack. Lasts 1 hour. Stacks up to 50. *'Sticky Bombs': Jazarolos attaches bombs to the current target and to five other random targets, dealing 75,443 - 84,322 damage and then the bombs explode, dealing 212,433 - 287,543 damage to all enemies within a 3-yard sphere. Deals 82,433 - 90,332 and 260,432 - 321,232 damage on Master. **'Sticky Residue': The explosives leave behind residue, slowing those hit by 20% and making them take 25% increased damage for 12 seconds. *'Biplane Bombing': Jazarolos calls in two biplane bombers to bomb the raid in two lines along his battle area. **'Blacken Bomb': Deposits a vile, dark bomb, dealing 366,213 - 389,232 damage to those affected by the blast radius. Deals 398,133 - 432,133 damage on Master. *'Detonate Area': Jazarolos presses a trigger, detonating a targeted area on his platform, dealing 1,300,000 damage to those affected; the damage is decreased dependent on distance from initial blast area. 1,675,000 damage on Master. *'Fragmentative Explosion': Launches a series of grenades at random areas around the top three targets of the threat table. The explosions deal 210,000 - 225,000 damage to those within a 2-yard sphere. 240,000 - 300,000 damage on Master. *'Vat of Dangerousness': Jazarolos consumes from his cauldron, gaining 100% increase to his physical damage and dealing periodic poison damage from 40,000 - 46,550 to the raid for 10 seconds. 55,021 - 60,221 damage on Master. *'Concoction Smash': Jazarolos rips a cauldron from his wall and smashes it on the target, dealing 140,231 - 189,231 damage and making them develop a Wishing to Fade. 201,389 - 234,901 damage on Master. **'Wishing to Fade': The afflicted target develops an uneasiness to continue fighting. Deals 654,987 - 711,332 damage over 30 seconds and loses threat, and takes 20% increased damage. 729,833 - 789,212 damage on Master.